Childhood Friends
by wereleopard
Summary: A case brings Tony in contact with an old friend, Carrie Wells. He feels very alone especially since his father is going to visit. Only Carrie knows what his childhood was like, she had been there. Will the attitudes of his team mates drive Tony away? Will Gibbs do anything to keep the man he loves or will he lose him? SLASH Tibbs, a cynical look at Senior. It's an AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Childhood Friends

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo

Rating: Adult

Spoilers: All of NCIS and Unforgettable season one

Summary: A case brings Tony in contact with an old friend, Carrie Wells. He feels very alone especially since his father is going to visit. Only Carrie knows what his childhood was like, she had been there. Will the attitudes of his team mates drive Tony away? Will Gibbs do anything to keep the man he loves or will he lose him? SLASH Tibbs, a cynical look at Senior. It's an AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with NCIS or Unforgettable. I am not making anything from this. I am just doing this for fun

Feedback is always welcome.

N/B Sorry to those who had promised to read this, but due to health and Facebook playing up I couldn't find you all.

'We need to go to NCIS and check to see if there case is like ours. Hopefully, we can find a connection, or at least something to go on. At the moment, we have nothing.' Carrie told Al. She wanted to do this in person; it was a lot harder at times to get things done over the phone.

Al just shook his head as he stared at her. 'Fine,' he finally uttered. He didn't like this and was positive that they weren't going to help.

XXXXX

Tony stared down at his cell. He couldn't believe his father not only wanted to visit, but actually had arrived. He had to mentally prepare himself for everyone he worked with to fall all over him, everyone apart from Gibbs. It seemed as if everyone had forgotten what he had told them. It was that or they didn't believe him or didn't care. Tony hadn't told them everything. They knew nothing about the physical and mental abuse, and now he was glad of that. Being brought up that way he still jumped when his father was here. He couldn't imagine if they continued to like Senior after they had been told everything. He didn't think he could stay here if that happened.

'Here come those cops who called about that case.' McGee whispered.

Gibbs just grunted in reply. He wasn't going to let anyone take away his case. He would wait and see what they actually wanted before deciding anything.

Tony looked up to see the visitors, and his mouth fell open as he saw the familiar, attractive redhead.

Gibbs turned and stared at Tony a frown on his face. He didn't like this, he'd never seen Tony just stare like that before.

'God Tony, grow up your embarrassing.' McGee muttered.

Ziva didn't like the fact that Tony seemed interested in the woman. That shouldn't happen, he was in love with her and she hadn't finished having fun with him yet.

'Carrie Wells?' Tony questioned as he stood and walked around his desk.

'Tony? Oh my god, Anthony DiNozzo Junior.' Carrie laughed as she rushed over to him.

Tony wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. 'It's so good to see you.'

Carrie pulled away and stared into his green eyes. 'What's wrong?'

'Later.' He whispered and waited for her to nod in agreement.

Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva glanced at each other. How could she know something was wrong straight away when they didn't? They worked with him every day.

'Another ex-girlfriend Tony? You just can't seem to keep them.' McGee laughed.

Al looked at Carrie and Tony, he'd remember her talking about him and that they had lost touch. They had been only kids at the time. He managed to reign in the jealousy.

'He must only be interesting for a little while.' Ziva added. She really didn't like this woman, and this connection she had with him.

'Hey.' Gibbs slammed his hand on the desk and made everyone jump. 'You do all have work to do don't you?' He watched as they nodded. 'Then get back to work.'

Carrie watched as the silver-haired man stared at Tony. There seemed to be something there.

'For your information she isn't a girlfriend, ex or otherwise. We were friends when we were kids. We lost contact with each other.' Tony briefly explained and then turned back to Carrie. 'So you're here about a case?'

Al nodded and let Carrie talk, with their history they might actually be able to help. He hadn't actually had to go to NCIS before, but dealing with the FBI was a nightmare.

'We have a murder and from the information, we've managed to collect it sounds like a body you found a couple of weeks ago. We were just wondering if we could compare files and see if firstly there is a connection and secondly we might have different pieces of info that could end up helping. I know it's a long shot.' Carrie chuckled.

Tony turned to look at Gibbs, who nodded. 'Okay, come over to my desk and I'll find the file and get it brought up.' They followed him as he walked back to his desk.

Gibbs watched them closely. How come Tony had never mentioned Carrie Wells person. They seemed to be very close considering they hadn't seen each other since they were kids. As he looked back on his conversations with his second in command he, realised that Tony rarely mentioned his childhood, and the moments, he did, were not exactly happy. He never understood why he kept giving senior chances.

The elevator doors opened and out bounced Abby. 'Hi, ohh visitors. I'm Abby.'

'I'm Detective Carrie Wells, and this is Lieutenant Al Burns.'

'Is this a new case?'

'No, it's one from a couple of weeks ago. There might be a civilian body. We're just checking.'

'Don't forget we're all meeting up with you dad tonight.' Abby reminded him, an enormous smile on her face.

Carrie's face fell at hearing that and turned to look at Tony. 'You're still in contact with your father?' She was livid; her eyes flashed, and her cheeks reddened.

'Yes, the real Tony DiNozzo. He's a lovely man. I guess you already know him being childhood friends.' Ziva sniffed.

Gibbs hated the fact that Senior introduced himself that way. There was only one Tony DiNozzo to him, and he was the best young agent he had ever worked with.

'Tony.' Carrie growled as she completely ignored Ziva.

'Not here.' He stood, grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the elevator. He jabbed the button hard. As soon as it arrived he pushed her in. Tony waited for it to start to move before he pressed the emergency stop.

'They don't know about him do they?' Carrie wanted to know.

'Most of it, no they don't.'

'Why haven't you told them? They are your friends, aren't they?' She watched him carefully.

'I thought they were, but now I'm not so sure.' Tony's sigh was full of defeat. He was so tired, he honestly didn't know if he could keep doing this.

'So what do they know?'

'I told them about Hawaii, and about being disowned. As soon as they met him though, he had charmed them. All of them apart from Gibbs. He's not a huge fan.'

'He'd better not turn up and say anything while I'm here.' Carrie warned him.

Tony couldn't help himself and laughed. 'It's good to see you.'

'You too, and this time we'll stay in touch.'

'Let's get back out there.' It was so good to be around who knew what Senior was like below the charming façade.

'I will try and play nice with your father if I see him. If he or any of those out there say anything, I'm not going to hold back.'

'Thanks, Carrie, but I'm grown up now you don't need to protect me.'

'I think I do, and you really need a friend right about now who actually knows everything.'

'They see what I portray, just like every other person. Gibbs sees more though, he always has.'

'Well, they're not very good investigators if they can't see beyond this image. You even portrayed it as a kid. I guess they also don't know that you're an equal opportunity dater.'

'God no, they don't know about the men. Saying that I haven't dated a man in a very long time. I forgot that we still had kept in touch when I realised I liked men. I'm glad we were though.

'Is there a reason apart from your job that you haven't dated any guys?' Carrie smirked at him.

'We'd better get back out or Gibbs is not going to be happy.'

'Hmm, yes Gibbs.' She watched him for a moment longer. 'Okay, I'll let it go for now, but when we meet up off duty we're going to talk about everything.'

'Okay.' Tony pulled her into another hug. She really had appeared just at the right time.

XXXXX

Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, Abby and Al all kept glancing at the elevator. When the doors finally opened Carrie and Tony walked out arm in arm and laughing.

'That didn't take long.' Ziva smirked.

Gibbs wished at that moment his arms were long enough so he could head slap her. She would definitely get one later.

They had finally reached Tony's desk, and Carrie whirled around and glared at her. 'You really need to shut up now. So far you and he, 'she pointed at McGee, 'have been very unprofessional. You also no nothing about our history, all your guesswork has been wrong. If you keep doing things like this, you must really suck at being investigators.'

Tony smiled as he talked on the phone, arranging for the file to be brought up to him.

McGee's face reddened with anger and embarrassment, he opened his mouth to reply.

'Do not say another word. You're both professionals, start acting like it.' Gibbs ordered, he looked at Ziva and then turned to McGee. He then seemed to shrink behind his monitor. He turned and looked at Al and Carrie, and nodded at them.

'That's all right.' Al answered for them both.

'DiNozzo.' Gibbs looked at him and waited.

'The file is on its way up boss.'

'When it gets here go into the conference room and go through it with them. Let's find out if there is a connection. If there is, let's see if there are any other bodies out there.'

'Will do.' Tony looked at Al and Carrie. 'It shouldn't be long.'

Abby had just stood there and watched what had gone on. She wanted to stand up for Tim and Ziva. They were part of her family. She could also see where this Carrie person was coming from. It had been a good thing Gibbs had stopped it where he had.

'Junior, you really need to get some more elevators in here. I was waiting for ages.' Senior's voice suddenly hit them.

Carrie turned around and stared stonily at Anthony DiNozzo Senior.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

'Now who is this lovely creature?' Senior leered as he walked over to Carrie. He reached out to grab her hand and jumped slightly as she pulled it away quickly. Her facial features are showing nothing but disgust.

'We've met before.' Carrie replied coolly, her eyes flashed with anger.

'We have?'

Tony tried desperately not to laugh as his father went through all the women he had slept with or conned over the years. Senior had always remade the past to suit. In his mind the abuse never happened. How could Tony ever tell anyone what hell is childhood was really like? Who would believe him? He was so glad that Carrie was here, it felt as if everything were falling around him.

'Dad, Carrie and I were friends when we were kids. She used to come over and visit,' he paused for a moment, 'a lot.'

Senior just stared at her, he still couldn't place her. 'Well, I'm glad Junior has met an old friend.'

'So am I, he needs some proper friends in his life. People he considers family, ones that love him.' Carrie turned away from him and looked at Tony. She could see in his eyes how grateful he was that she was here.

Just then, the elevator opened up and over walked a petite brunette with a file under her arm. As soon as she reached his desk, she handed it over. 'There you go Agent DiNozzo.'

'Thank you, Sarah, how is Jo?'

'Jo's doing great, thank you for all your help we both appreciate it.'

Tony ignored the smirks from Ziva and Tim. 'If there is anything else I can do, just let me know?'

'I will do.' Sarah had smiled at him before she headed back towards the elevator.

Tony knew that his two co-workers would jump to the wrong conclusion, in this case he didn't mind. Sarah's, Jo, was in fact Josephine. It had been a pure accident that he found out about the two of them. Sarah wanted to keep things quiet, as she was still fairly new to the job. He helped Josephine get a job it was working with one of his frat brothers. It turned out to be a perfect match, job wise and friend wise.

'Carrie, Al, please follow me to the conference room and we can go through the file.' Tony smiled at the two cops.

Gibbs watched Senior carefully there was obviously something about Carrie knowing about Tony's childhood that made him nervous. It was bad enough that he was disowned at 12 and left in a hotel room in Hawaii, what more could there have been? He would have asked Tony, but things had been strained between them for a while now. Looking at how McGee and Ziva treated him, Gibbs could understand why it was that way. If it hadn't been for Carrie pointing out their attitudes and noticing his 2IC's reaction he would never have seen anything so it would have carried on. The ex-marine knew he had a lot to make up for, he just hoped that he would get the chance to do so. How had he managed to get blinded by so much he would never understand? He hoped that there was still time to make it up to the younger man. Gibbs was grateful, if it carried on any longer he might have lost any chance to prove to Tony how much he respected and cared for him. He stopped himself from laughing out aloud. He did more than care for Tony, and that was something he would never say. He didn't want to lose one of the people he cared most about.

'Junior, what about tonight?' Senior called out as Tony started to walk away.

'It depends on work dad, you know that. I'm sure that you'd be more than happy to have Ziva and McGee to keep you company.' With that, he turned and left.

'Gibbs, can't you make sure that he has the time off tonight to see his old man?' Senior pasted a smile on his face.

'Tony is my senior field agent; he understands how important cases are especially if someone has been murdered. He knows that finding the culprit will help that family. I will support him if he feels that is something he needs to do.' Gibbs answered coolly. He wanted to find out more about Tony's childhood, and the actual abuse that happened. There was more going on here, he doubted if Carrie would tell him unless it would help her childhood friend.

XXXXX

Al sat down. 'Do you mind telling me what that was all about?' Carrie was very protective of people she cared about, and this was obviously just a personality clash with the NCIS agent's father.

Tony looked over at Carrie; he didn't like to talk about his past. He didn't even like to think about it. 'Let's just say Senior wasn't dad of the year.'

Carrie snorted in disbelief. 'That's an understatement.'

'So if we don't find anything you'll be meeting up with him or should I say them tonight.' Al could guess that some kind of abuse happened. He could work out that part of it was verbal purely by how the older man acted around his son.

Tony and Carrie turned to each other and grinned. It was as if they hadn't been apart for all those years.

'He's going to be busy with the case, and updating us.' Carrie smirked.

'What she said.' Tony nodded in the red-heads direction.

Al shook his head, just having Carrie around could be a handful and the two of them together it seemed was going to be even worse.

'Okay, enough of Senior; let's see if these cases are connected.' Tony sat on a chair and then placed the file on the table and opening it.

'Is it bad that I hope it does and doesn't help us?' Al asked.

'Why?' Carrie frowned at him.

'It would be great if we could get more info, but it could also possibly be the start of a serial killer.' Al explained.

'Here's hoping we get enough info to stop him or her before they go on a spree.' Tony waited for Carrie to settle before they started.

XXXXX

McGee and Ziva just glanced at each other. Gibbs just kept glaring at Senior. They had sent each other messages, and neither one of them could figure out why.

'If Tony doesn't come, maybe you can tell us more embarrassing stories about him.' Ziva suggested slyly.

McGee looked over at her and smiled.

'If the two of you don't get back to work you won't be going anywhere. If you actually listened and watched DiNozzo while he worked instead of making childish comments you may become better investigators.' Gibbs growled if he heard any jokes made at Tony's expense he was going to put a stop to it.

'As if we could learn from him.' Ziva sniffed derisively, and she caught the smug look McGee sent her way in agreement.

'Ziva?' McGee may agree with her, but he wouldn't have blurted it out like that.

Gibbs just turned to stare at her, he couldn't believe she said that out allowed. It was obvious that she realised too late that she had spoken that aloud.

'It was just a joke.' Ziva added lamely.

'If it were a joke about Tony, it would have been said when he could hear it.' Gibbs looked around. 'I don't see him do you?' He took a moment to get his anger under control. 'Goodbye, Mr. DiNozzo.' He wasn't going to carry on with this conversation with him around.

'Uh yes, of course, I may see you all tonight then.' He gave them a huge smile and walked away.

Gibbs watched him leave and waited for him to get on the elevator and for the doors actually to close before he turned to his two agents. 'Do you two honestly think that you are better than Tony? Yes, McGee I saw the look you sent Ziva's way, well do you?'

McGee and Ziva glanced at each other briefly.

'Yes, I do.' Ziva answered cockily.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at the arrogant looks on McGee and Ziva's faces. No one was perfect everyone needed to improve to learn new skills. He, himself learnt all the time. 'You two really need to take a look at your skillset and where you actually work'

'My skillset is excellent, Mossad trained me well. I am their best agent.'

'I went to John Hopkins and MIT. I don't think I need much more apart from the training I received at NCIS.'

'That is exactly what I mean, as a spy and a computer expert you both are very good at what you do. What exactly do we do within the MCRT?'

Tim glanced over at Ziva a little confusedly. 'We investigate crime.'

'Exactly do you two have any training in that area?' He watched as the two of them shook their heads. 'Who does?'

'You.' McGee smirked cockily.

'I'm a marine, a sniper. My training in investigative skills is within NCIS. Tony is the one that is trained. He's worked in 3 different PD's, he's been a beat cop, and worked in different departments. He also made detective and worked in homicide. Tony was one of their best.'

'Are you saying that Tony is more important than we are?' Ziva couldn't keep the disbelief out of her voice.

'Yes, that's what I'm saying; if I had one person I could keep and had to get rid of the rest of you. I would pick him. Not only does he think outside the box, he sees things no one else does. Tony can also read people and me better than anyone. I rely on his insights.' With that he turned to a folder that was on his desk leaving a shocked McGee and Ziva. They still didn't understand. All they could see of DiNozzo was the image he showed the world. How could they look under other people's masks, if they couldn't even see below the surface of someone they work long hours with.

XXXXX 

Carrie glanced over an Al and Tony, and sighed loudly. 'It looks like it's a serial killer, but why switch from military to non-military?'

'I don't know, but we'd better let Gibbs know.' Tony rubbed his forehead. 'He hates serial killers; well okay we all hate them.'

'We'll get through this together.' She reached out, took his hand and squeezed it.

'Thanks.'

XXXXX

'Find anything?' Gibbs asked as soon as DiNozzo was in his sight.

'Yeah, we have a serial on our hands.'

'Okay, we need to split up and then compare at the end of the day. Tony you work with the police, and we're work from NCIS view point. Hopefully there will be areas that will meet up. McGee, do searches to see if there are any other cases out there that match these.'

'Yes boss.' McGee glared quickly at Tony before his gaze went to his monitor.

'My office.' Gibbs looked at Tony at the confused look on his 2IC's face.

'On your six boss.'

'Of course you are.' Carrie whispered, and grinned as her old school friend glared at her.

XXXXX

Tony waited until Gibbs had pressed the button. 'So what's going on?'

'Ziva and McGee are angry at somethings I said, and they might take it out on you.'

'What did you say?'

'It doesn't matter; it was something that needed to be said.' Gibbs replied.

Tony sighed; he knew that he wasn't going to get anymore. It seemed as if things could get worse.

XXXXX

Carrie watched Tony's co-workers carefully. She hated the way they looked at each other and then over at his desk. There was no way that she was going to leave them alone.

'So, Carrie will you be joining us when we meet with Mr DiNozzo tonight. After all you are close friends with the family.' Ziva asked smugly.

'I have other plans. Al, why don't you take Tony to our favourite restaurant? I have a few things to do, and then I'll join you.'

'Carrie.' Al warned he knew that tone, and from Tony's expression he was thinking the same thing.

'Trust me.' She grinned and watched as the two men rolled their eyes at her.

'How do you put up with her?' Tony asked Al.

'With great difficulty at times.' Al replied as they watched Carrie walked away. 'Do you know where she's going?'

'I'm afraid I do.'

'Will she be okay?' Al wanted to make sure that she wasn't walking into danger without back up.

'She'll be fine, not sure about him though.'

Gibbs glanced over at the rest of his team. He could see the confusion on their faces. He understood though, and had done the same thing himself.

XXXXX

Anthony DiNozzo Sr opened the door to his room, and stared at the attractive red-head.

'Hello again, and what can I do for you…..' His voice faded as he tried to remember her name. Unless he could get something from them who they were didn't matter.

'Carrie, Carrie Wells. I was childhood friends with your son.' She pushed into his room, and turned to him.

Senior shut the door and waited for a moment. 'Did my son send you here to talk to me?'

'No he didn't, but I want you to listen to me and listen closely. I know you are meeting up with his work colleagues tonight. If I hear you've made one nasty little comment or make him the butt of any joke they're going to hear what you're really like. I will make your life a living hell. Any deal you try to do, and they will find out how you treated your son. How your wife's death with under suspicious circumstances.'

'You don't know what you're talking about. You were nothing but a kid.' Senior stomped menacingly towards her.

Carrie held her ground and just laughed at him. 'Yeah, a kid who remembers everything. I can tell you dates and where Tony's bruises are. I could also tell you what injuries and what hospital he went to. You never did like going to the same ones just in case someone noticed something. Tony told me everything. If you can't keep your mouth shut, I would advise you to cancel. I am never going to let you hurt him again whether it's physical or verbal abuse. If you do I will promise you it will come back on you tenfold. Karma can be a bitch.' With that she turned and walked out of his room.

XXXXX

Tony looked up as Carrie walked over to their table. 'Have a good talk?'

'Yes I did thank you.'

Al glanced between the two of them. 'Would someone please tell me what you are talking about?'

'She went to see my father.' Tony explained.

'Why?'

'Just to warn him.' Carrie replied simply.

Al knew that tone, and it was time to stop asking questions. He could tell by her protective nature that something awful had happened between Tony and his father when they were kids.

XXXXX

'Excuse me.' A waited walked over to Ziva and McGee's table.

'Yes what is it?' Ziva asked.

'Mr DiNozzo Sr called, he's afraid that he had to cancel this evening. He sends his regrets and hopes that you enjoy your evening.'

'Why do you think he cancelled?' McGee asked.

'He's probably embarrassed by Tony.'

'Probably.' Ziva took hold of the menu.

XXXXX

Gibbs opened his door it was unusual for someone to knock.

'Mr DiNozzo, what can I do for you?'

'I'm afraid for my and my son's life. I think that Carrie woman is dangerous.'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

N/B Thank you Syn for going through this for me, very much appreciated. You did a wonderful job.

XXXXX

"Why are you afraid for your son's life?" Gibbs asked as he watched him with cold blue eyes and he observed the other man's body language.

"She came to my room and threatened me- I mean him." Senior stated trying to quickly cover up his slip quickly tried to cover up his error.

"What did she say exactly?" He had started to get an idea that Carrie only went to Senior to protect her childhood friend.

"Does it matter? I demand you to go and arrest her. You need to keep her away from me and my son." Senior said his tone controlled, but he was shifting minutely.

"I promise I will look into this, I will make sure that Tony is safe from anyone." Gibbs said firmly, watching Senior and recognising the behaviourism of a man who had lied.

Senior didn't respond back, but he watched Gibbs to see if his son's boss would elaborate more on his statement. When it became apparent that the other man wasn't going to say anything more, he huffed and stomped out of the house his footsteps falling heavily on the concrete sidewalk. He glanced once more at his hope to have Carrie removed from Tony's presence, but the front door was slammed shut. He climbed into the car that waited for him. His last thought as the vehicle peeled away from Gibbs' house tires squealed and smoked was that he would figure out some way to separate the two

As soon as Gibbs heard the vehicle peel away, and leave he grabbed his cell and dialled.

XXXXX

Tony looked Carrie over with a critical eye as she sat down. His father was known to use his fists when he couldn't talk his way out of something. He didn't care if they were male or female; his mother had been a victim of his rage enough times that it and many other reasons caused her to turn to alcohol for comfort. He always believed that women were below him, and something for him to use when needed something whether it be money or sex.

"Stop staring at me like that I'm fine." Carrie smirked.

"And is he still in one piece?" Al had to ask.

"Yes, he is. I just told him to leave Tony alone and to not talk about him to those idiotic co-workers of his." She answered, before continuing. "I simply stated that I could give very specific details of certain incidents he would rather not come to light."

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't think Al's stupid Carrie. I'm sure he has already pieced together that Senior isn't father of the year."

"I don't know specifics, but yes, it was clear that he was abusive." Al said watched Tony concern etched in his blue eyes.

"Holy shit..." Green eyes widened in shock, "it can't be…"

Al and Carrie glanced at each other confusion mirrored in both their faces at what had suddenly come to the other man. Just as Tony's cell started going off.

"DiNozzo, Gibbs I…Wait, what? Okay, can we talk about that later? I need to call Ducky." With that he ended the call and dialled the ME.

XXXXX

Gibbs just stared at his cell and chuckled, Tony obviously had an epiphany about the case he was helping the LEOs was obviously onto something. He would simply have to wait until the other man confirmed it and headed down to the basement.

XXXXX

"Ducky are you still at NCIS? No that's great; you know that case I am working on with the police? Do you still have the files? That's great news I want you to confirm something for me. Can you tell me if the two bodies appeared to have several injuries that healed over a span of time? Do you think you can tell if they were victims of abuse and if it happened when they were children or as adults? If you think you could give me a summary of the perp that would help. Okay, thanks I'll wait for your call."

"Tony?" Carrie watched him carefully.

"It never clicked, I guess I was nervous about my father, and then you turned up. We looked at things that connected the cases and we glanced over the medical portion because we knew what killed them. I just remembered seeing the notes about the injuries and I think both of the victims may have been abused. I know it's farfetched, but so far that's the only link we could possibly have."

"It's worth looking into, if your ME agrees. We don't have much else that links them at the moment." Al said as Carrie nodded in agreement.

XXXXX

Gibbs grabbed the cell as soon as it rang. "Gibbs. DiNozzo you better have something to tell me? Really, okay, we'll look into it in the morning. Everything is going to be closed at the moment. We'll only get answer machines and have to ring around again, it can wait. You on the other hand get your ass to my place. We have to discuss your father… Now Tony, and I mean it." He closed his cell down and put it back into his pocket. "What the hell did he do to you growing up?" It was clear that when they talked about his father, it had jogged Tony's memory about abuse. He never wanted that man near his second in command again. Gibbs knew that particular feeling was only going to get worse once it was confirmed that Senior abused Tony.

XXXXX

Tony stood at Gibbs door, his hand hovering of the handle. He knew how the conversation was going to go and the last thing he wanted was the man he admired most in this world, the man he had feelings for was to think of him as weak

"DiNozzo, get in here."

"On it Boss." Tony pasted on a grin, opened the door and walked into the house.

Gibbs indicated the seat next to him and waited until Tony actually sat down.

"The most important thing first, are you okay?"

_'Am I?_' Tony thought to himself before answering Gibbs." Uh yes I'm fine boss. Really."

"Do you know if your friend threatened your father, if so with what?"

"She told him to stay away from me and to not gossip with McGee and Ziva."

"And now the rest of it DiNozzo."

"Carrie has a medical condition. She remembers everything, well almost." He thought about the death of her sister and how it had changed her. It would have changed anyone. "She had seen a lot of bruises on me when we were growing up, she was the only person I had to talk to. She knows the name of every hospital I went to and the dates. I am guessing she used that against him. You know my father, image is everything to him."

"Wait, a minute hospitals? How many did you go to?" Gibbs asked sharply as he felt his anger boil.

"I lost track, sometimes we drove for hours and he didn't want to keep going to the same place. He didn't want child services o be brought in and they found out he was beating me and my mother. Since she was also an alcoholic they would've taken me away. I think he was afraid of not just his image, but my mother's family getting involved. He would have lost all her money, and since he didn't have that kind of wealth it was the thing he wanted to deal with." Tony reached out and covered Gibbs clenched fist. "It was years ago, you don't need to avenge me. Who I am now is a product of my childhood. I would never have joined the police force and wouldn't have tackled you thinking you were the suspect I was chasing."

"I'm glad that you did. Where I would be without my reliable senior field agent? I will promise you this, if he ever raises a hand to you, or talks down to you again, I will personally deal with him."

"What exactly did he say to you?"

"He told me Carrie threatened his life, but quickly changed it to yours. He wants her arrested."

"She's going to love that."

"I'm glad she's back in your life. I just wish I had been there more and kept him away."

"You've always been there for me when I needed you."

"I assume what happened to you made you think about the case?"

"Yeah, we had just glanced over the ME's report. We knew how they died and I remembered seeing notes that there were numerous injuries. Ducky had the files and I wanted him to double check it for me. He called back while I was on my way over here I was right, it happened when they were kids. I know it's farfetched but at the moment it's the only thing that links them. We just have to find where the two of them crossed paths, was it at hospital as kids, maybe the killer works there now. They could've been blamed for abuse. It could be at support groups, I don't know, but it is something to work on."

"You did good Tony. We'll start cross checking in the morning. I guess you're still okay to liaise with our guests."

"I can manage that. I think Carrie might kill Ziva or Tim if they spend any length of time alone."

"I'm now tempted just to do that." Gibbs paused for a moment. "I just needed to check in with you, to make sure everything was okay."

"I know Boss and I appreciate it." The two men just gazed at each other, and both jumped as a text alarm went off on Tony's phone. "I'd better go we have a lot to do tomorrow, night Gibbs."

"It's Jethro, Tony and good night." He knew that their relationship had slowly started to change. He had no idea into what but, for once, he was looking forward to what was to come. It could be a close friendship, or lovers. He'd always been attracted to the younger man, if he could find out if it was reciprocated then he would make a move.

Tony smiled brightly, "okay, Jethro goodnight, I'll see you at work." As soon as he was outside he took a deep breath. He was glad that his cell went off otherwise he might have done something idiotic like kiss his boss. There was something different now, not in just calling Gibbs by his name, but in the way that he'd looked at him. It wasn't pity he knew that much. He hoped, against hope, that things wouldn't go back to normal in the light of day.

XXXXX

The man stroked his fingers over the photos'. He had saved them from the lives that had to live, but who would he help next.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N This is an AU because of the timelines do not follow exactly. Thanks to Syn as always for going through this

XXXXX

They all gathered in the office and all started to chase the child abuse angle, hopefully this would lead somewhere. Hospitals and police stations had been searched, so far nothing had come up. They now had a list of support groups in the area where the victims lived and worked.

"Well, it looks like it's time for good old fashioned legwork." Tony smiled at Carrie. "Why don't we split up it would cover them more quickly."

Carrie looked over at Gibbs and watched him carefully. If he puts Tony with either of the two idiots she would definitely voice her opinion.

"McGee, you're with Ziva, Al with Tony and Carrie you're with me."

They all nodded in agreement, the list was divided and they headed off.

XXXXX

"I assume you wanted to talk to me?" Carrie turned to look at him.

"You know Senior came to see me last night." Gibbs could see her nod from the corner of his eye. "How badly was Tony beaten as a kid?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" He growled.

"Why do you want to know, what are you going to do?"

"If it's as badly as I think it was, I want to go and hurt him. I wanted to have known this years ago so I could've kept Senior away." Gibbs sighed. "I would have hoped Tony did not have to live through that because there are many things I would have done differently.

"Look Gibbs, Tony didn't want you to know. He wants you to see him who is now and not the kid he was. I understand why you would want to have done things differently. I haven't been here long and I see how they treat him and it comes from how you do. I want to hit you so hard for not seeing it go from fun to abusive. I bet that changed as Little Miss Loves Herself arrived." She stopped for a moment as she tried to contain her anger. " We can't change the past, we can change the future, and so what are you going to do from now on?"

"Things are definitely going to change. I'm going to make sure he no longer does the crappy jobs that should've been passed on years ago. I'm going to put a stop the nasty little jibes, if they don't stop I'll write them up. I'm going to show them both how much I respect and trust Tony. He's going to be treated like the senior agent he is. I want to show him how much I…"

Carrie knew what he truly wanted, to show Tony he was loved, but she wasn't going to push him on the subject even though she desperately wanted to. "I'm going to keep in touch with him and I'll make sure you do." She had to know, she was an investigator being nosey was part of that. "What about personally?"

"Personally?"

"Gibbs."

"I honestly don't know it's something Tony and I will have to discuss. I do want to be with him, I do have." Gibbs looked down at his hands, "feelings for him."

"I hope you do, Tony deserves to be happy. I'll never forget every bruise, sprain or broken bone that man gave him. Having what I do can be a blessing, it helps with cases, but at times like this it can be a curse. I will always remember in perfect clarity some of your closest friend's worst nightmare."

"I'm sorry Carrie." Gibbs reached over and rubbed her shoulder briefly. "Let's get this case closed; it can't be easy for either of you. Then we can make sure Senior never sees talks or even thinks about Tony again, if he does we'll make him pay."

"I like the way you think" she looked at him and laughed.

"I thought you might."

XXXXX

"How is she doing really?" Tony asked Al.

"She's coping; it's hard for her the only thing she can't remember is the murder of her sister. As you can guess it's also the one thing she can't let go. I think her coming back as a consultant has helped. You being back in her life will help more."

"I'm going to make sure we never lose touch again. I'm going to say the same thing to her, if you get any more or new information from back then let me know. I'll use all the resources I have to help. Carrie being my friend was the only thing that made that time bearable. My mum took beating for me and it drove her to drink, but after she died everything was always my fault and it became a lot worse. Carrie was that bright spot. Her smile, humour and laugh kept me going, even after her sister and she had to pretend. We all have ghosts we have to live with; some of them are unfortunately still alive."

"Like your father."

"Yeah like him, I use to wish that one day he would realise what he'd done and be sorry. He would try and make up for it by being the dad I always wished I had. I've now stopped and I just want him out of my life."

"So what are you going to do? Carrie and I will do anything I can."

"I'm going to cut him out of my life; I have to move on from it, from him. I just…I just don't know how he's going to take it."

Al could see that scared little boy that still lived inside and he wanted to help get free. "Why now?"

"A mixture of things really, there's this damn case. We have some person killing abuse victims. The relationship I have with Ziva, McGee and to a point Abby is has become abusive. I was blamed for things that weren't my fault as a kid and I excepted that and I never realised I still did. I accepted how they treated me because I thought I had done something to deserve it. I would have added Gibbs into that but things have changed. I have no idea where it's going; I know where I would like it to. I'm tired of being the clown, where I feel I have to bang symbols to get attention. It's just wearing me down."

"You have a hard road in front of you, but you're not alone. Not now or ever again" He would be right by Carrie as she helped her childhood friend.

"Thanks Al, soooo about you and Carrie?"

"That' a conversation for another time when I have worked out myself what's between us." The two men glanced at each other and started to laugh.

XXXXX

"We found the group." McGee announced as he got closer.

"We found the information that was needed, maybe I should go undercover." Ziva smirked over at Tony.

"Or the two of us," McGee added. "We can do it better than anyone else." He glanced over at Ziva and smiled.

Gibbs eyes narrowed at his two team members. He could see Carrie and Al clench their hands. "Are you saying that you're better than me because I didn't find it?" Gibbs turned slightly so only Tony could see him wink.

"No boss, of course not." McGee stuttered.

Ziva just stood there and watched, not saying anything her face full of arrogance.

"You do realise that it was pure luck that you ended up with that part of that list. There wasn't any skill involved. I'm not going to let two inexperienced agents at undercover to go after a serial killer."

"I'm not a probie." Ziva snapped.

"You are when it comes to undercover; you're a killer, an assassin." Gibbs glared at her and watched her flinch. "McGee outside of computers and the experience you have had here with us you have nothing else."

"But if Tony can do it, then it would be easier for us." The computer wizard argued.

Gibbs blue eyes turned icy, his voice grew just as cold. "It takes a lot of skill; you have to be able to improvise, to make everything seem natural no matter what is thrown at you."

Ziva sniffed disdainfully. "You're going to let him do it because you think his father was horrible to poor little Tony. A little slap, some discipline. I don't believe his father was abusive, he is a charming man. It's a shame that it didn't pass down to his son." She turned to look at Tony. "You lied just to get a little attention."

"I would be quiet if I were you Ziva. We wouldn't want to bring up the things that your father has made you do? You family isn't exactly a healthy situation." Tony replied quietly, but seriously.

"Don't you dare talk about my father, he's an important man."

"Well, don't talk about mine. He isn't a great man, he's just an asshole. Your little file didn't tell you everything about me and you don't have the skill to be able to read me. Ziva, all you see is the image I portray. The only person who's ever seen under the mask is Gibbs. The only reason you're on this team is because of Jenny. You don't have the skill or talent, your first instinct is to attack."

"We're agents and we have to defend ourselves." Ziva's body was rigid as she forced herself not to go for him. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being right.

"We're an investigative team. We need to gather information. If you kill them first how exactly are you supposed to get anything from them? I mean, obviously Ducky is able to get info from a corpse."

"Gibbs, will you tell him that he's wrong and that I belong on this team. Things would be better without him." Ziva stared at him as he said nothing. "Gibbs?"

"I can't do that, if I had to pick one member for my team it would be Tony. When's the next support group meeting?"

"Tomorrow night." McGee's voice barely above a whisper.

"Director Vance will hear about this, my father will not be happy with how I've been treated. You'll be out of a job soon enough." She snapped at Tony, with that she turned and walked back to her desk.

"It's okay Tony, we'll sort things out." Gibbs promised.

XXXXX

Senior looked up from his newspaper as someone knocked on his hotel room door. He looked through the peephole and a smiled appeared on his face.

"Miss Scuito isn't it? It's a pleasure to see you."

"Hi, Mr DiNozzo."

"Please call me Tony; I am the real one after all."

"Okay Tony, I'm here to talk to you about your son."

He managed to portray a sad and hurt look. He could see the pity of her face and she was eating out palm of his hands. "I can't believe how Carrie's using him. I love my son so much, but the things he said…then she came here and threatened me just because I wanted to protect Junior. I'm his father, his dad, isn't that what I am supposed to do?"

"What happened for it to become like this?" Abby pulled the older man into a hug.

Senior licked his lips and wondered how long it would take to get her into bed. He had to play this carefully.

"Junior and I were very close especially after his mother died so tragically. We only had each other, then Carrie came into his life and she used him when he was at his most vulnerable. I managed to save him from her, but now she's back in his life. It's like she's brainwashed him; that horrible woman is trying to drive us apart again. I never thought he would allow that, but he is and it is breaking my heart." He pulled her tighter against him. If he played things correctly Junior would be under his thumb and this intriguing creature would be in his bed. After that he would make a play for that exotic Ziva.

"I'll sort it all out don't you worry." Abby whispered she was angry at what Tony was doing to his caring father.

XXXXX

McGee and Ziva managed to snag a booth so they could have a little privacy.

"How dare Tony talk about my father." Ziva fumed.

"What's going on with Gibbs?" McGee wanted to get off the subject of her and onto him. It was more important.

"He does seem to treat us differently. What lies do you think Tony has made up about us?"

"I don't know Ziva, but I want things back to how they were. Us, doing a great job and praise while Tony gets crappy jobs and head slaps."

"I agree, we need to talk to Gibbs and find out what has been said, and then we can correct him with the truth. He will then see Tony for the useless man child that he is. I will also get my father to call Vance. If I can't get him fired, I can get him at least transferred somewhere far away"

McGee sighed happily, his whole body relaxed. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. We'll talk to Gibbs in the morning and get everything sorted out." They smiled at each other and waved at a waitress so they could order.

XXXXX

Vance looked up as Gibbs walked in. "By the look on your face, I'm not going to like this am I?"

"I guess it depends on how you feel about DiNozzo, McGee and David?"

"Is this about their attitude towards your senior field agent and yours as well? Don't look so surprised. I may look locked away, but I do know what's going on in this building." He sighed. "There have been some complaints and a lot of talk. I am guessing something more recent has happened that I am not yet aware off?"

"We're working on a case with a couple of LEO's–."

"Wait, you're sharing a case, really?"

"One of them is a childhood friend of Tony's. It's a cold case for us, but we do have a break in it."

"That's good to hear." Vance paused. "I'm not going to receive any complaints am I?"

"About me, no, McGee and Ziva on the other hand."

"Why would there be complaints about them?"

"Ziva and McGee started the normal verbal attack, but then pushed it too far, actually that is normal for them."

"Gibbs!" Vance knew there was more to come.

"Tony was abused by his father; he was beaten when he was growing up. Ziva made light of what he went through and called him a liar. Tony retaliated regarded her own parental figure. She's going to use your friendship with Eli to get rid of him either fired or transferred would be my guess. He did point out things that were correct. She is only on the team because of Jenny. She has no skill as an investigator, she can't read people and her first instinct is to kill."

"Why did you want to keep her then?"

"She killed her brother to save me. I felt I owed her something and I thought that we were a family. I don't anymore, well not a family I want to be part of. The whole Ari thing keeps running around in my head now that I'm not blinded by guilt, something doesn't seem right."

"Okay, and…"

"It's too coincidental. How she happened to be around if it wasn't planned. Why isn't her father livid at her for killing his son for a stranger?"

"I didn't know whether to bring this up. You might have even known and things seemed to be working well with her…"

"What did you find out?"

"I found out not long ago that it was a plan. They wanted an in with you. I did start keeping a closer eye on her and what she was using her security clearance for."

"I've been such an idiot. I should've seen this coming."

"Ziva won't let this go without a fight. Is there anything she has on you or Tony?"

Gibbs stared at Vance. "Like what?"

"The romantic relationship you're having with him."

"We aren't in one…at the moment."

"But you want to be?" Vance stared at him intently.

"Yes, very much so, but I'd retire before it caused him any problems."

"He means that much to you?"

"Yes Leon, he does."

"Okay Jethro, thank you for being honest and let's play it by ear at the moment. We'll figure something out; I don't want to lose either of you. I'm sure Tony would quit to be with you as well. Get back on this cold case and I'll keep you updated if I hear anything. You, of course, will tell DiNozzo."

"I will and again thank you."

"I understand I would give it all up for my wife."

Gibbs nodded and then turned to leave.

XXXXX

"How could you Tony?" Abby shouted at him as she crossed the office floor.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your father."

"My father, why are we discussing him?"

"I saw him last night, that poor, poor man. He was devastated that you let this…this woman brainwash you, just like she did when you were kids. It's disgusting." She glared at Carrie and then turned her attention back to Tony. "I never thought you would make up such horrible stories to get attention, it's pathetic."

"Why you little–."

"Stop it right now." Gibbs walked down the stairs. "What they hell do you think you're doing?" He growled at Abby.

"I went to see Tony, uhhh Senior last night. He was so hurt by what's been said. You need to tell Tony that he needs to stop lying."

"Abby, go back to your lab."

"But Gibbs." She whined and pouted.

"Now Abby, Carrie why don't you and Al take Tony for an early lunch? I'll deal with her."

"I should do it." Tony whispered.

"No, I will. You have enough on your plate at the moment and you know she's not…"

"Going to believe a word I say."

"Tony, I believe you, so does Carrie, Al and Vance."

"Vance?"

"I needed to explain Ziva's outburst. He understands and supports you. I'm going to go and see Abby and make it very clear how so far out of line she was. It's also going on report."

"Gibbs you don't need to…" His voice trailed off as he saw the determination in those lovely blue eyes,

"Yes, I do. No one's going to treat you like crap anymore; it's about time it stopped. Actually, it's long overdue. You're my senior field agent for a reason. You're a brilliant investigator and my friend."

"He's right Tony, let's get out of here." Carrie took hold of his hand. "Thank you Gibbs."

"It's Jethro and take care of him."

"We will." Al placed his hand on the centre of Tony's back and they led him away.

"Do you need any help?" Balboa asked. "Tony's a good guy and doesn't deserve half the crap he gets."

"That's going to change. Can you keep an eye on those two?" He nodded towards McGee and Ziva. "They're on cold cases."

"What about the one we have an update on, we could take the lead?" McGee asked and Ziva nodded, both hoped that he'd forgotten about the earlier conversation.

"If you go anywhere near that case, I will put you both on report. We've already been through this." With that Gibbs turned and walked away. He now had to deal with a woman who acted like a spoilt brat that knew everything.

"You heard the man, cold cases." Balboa ordered.

Ziva glared at him, when she got no reaction. She stomped back to her desk. "Don't worry McGee when Tony is gone things will change."

TBC


End file.
